Confianza
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Primer Fanfic en español de esta pareja denle una oportunidad. Sakamoto x Mutsu


Nunca pensé que mi primer fanfic de Gintama fuera de esta pareja pero se me ocurrió y necesitaba escribirlo así que aquí esta :) y además es el primero de esta pareja en Fanfiction que este en español así que disfrutarlo.

Gintama no me pertenece es de Sorachi Hideaki y lo sabéis, si fuera mio Okita y Kagura serian pareja oficial al igual que Sakamoto y Mutsu, bueno empezamos~

* * *

 **Confianza**

El no era idiota, bueno no tanto como todos creían que lo era, el sabia donde estaban sus límites y hasta a donde podía llegar solo, pero a veces los sobrepasaba porque sabia que "alguien" cuidaba su espalda y ese "alguien" es la única persona en la que realmente puede confiar y que cuando venia a recogerlo porque se metía en líos en vez de aquel "te eche de menos" que tanto quería decirle solo le salia un idiota: "hahahahaha perdón por hacerte venir Mutsu" y despues de todos los golpes, insultos y castigos por parte de ella por ser un "idiota capitán" como ella siempre decía, podía ver una tímida sonrisa en su cara mientras le decía que igual se alegraba que estuviera vivo y despues de eso siempre se ganaba una patada en sus partes por abalanzarse sobre ella, aunque en su defensa tiene que decir que era muy raro verla sonreír, pero por ella todo eso seguiría valiendo la pena y no le importaría salvar un millón de esclavos mas con tal de verla libre de sus cargas y saber que era feliz aun si tenia que seguir frecuentando bares para llorarle a las acompañantes que su vice-capitana no lo quería lo seguiría haciendo con tal de que ella lo fuera a buscar y llevarlo de vuelta al kaientai como siempre hacia.

\- ¿Sabes? No hace falta que sigas fingiendo, ya hace tiempo que lo se - dijo Mutsu de repente

\- ¿Hahahaha saber el que Mutsu? - pregunto Sakamoto nervioso haciéndose el idiota, cosa que no le resultaba muy difícil

\- Que aunque visites esos bares lo único que haces es hablar sobre tus penas y llorar como un bebe, las chicas me lo contaron - dijo la chica tan seria como de costumbre

\- Esto...Mutsu... yo te lo puedo explicar - intento aclarar Sakamoto nervioso

\- Dicen que estas enamorado - dijo la castaña de golpe

El no supo que decir, si ella sabia la verdad probablemente lo odiaría y abandonaría la compañía y ese era un precio que el no estaba dispuesto a pagar bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella era su preciada compañera y aunque tuviera que ocultar toda su vida sus sentimientos por ella lo haría con tal de tenerla a su lado.

\- Yo...- empezó a decir

\- Me alegro que al final vayas a sentar cabeza - dijo ella sin emoción alguna en su voz - Lo mejor seria que te casaras e hicieras tu vida con ella -

Eso lo destrozo, estaba dispuesto a no decir nada para que estuviera a su lado, pero esto era algo diferente, ¿Acaso no le importaba para nada que el estuviera enamorado de otra mujer?

\- Ella...- comenzó a decir - Es una mandona, me grita cuando hago algo mal, me dispara e incluso me ignora, algunos la llaman mujer demonio a sus espaldas, pero yo se muy bien que ella es amable, es capaz de venir a buscarme al planeta mas remoto y desértico aun cuando ella no soporta el sol solo para ayudarme cuando estoy en problemas y desde que la conocí no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, pero a ella no le importo, es lo suficientemente cruel para decirme a la cara que le gustaría que me case con otra mujer, ¿Mutsu maldita sea acaso no te e demostrado en todos estos años lo mucho que te amo? ¿Que eres la única mujer en mi vida? - dijo completamente dolido Sakamoto

De repente un silencio reino en la calle y nadie decía nada hasta que la morena se decidió a decir algo.

\- Mi primera impresión de ti fue la de un completo idiota e inútil y mas tarde me di cuenta del mal capitán que eres, te mareas en los barcos ¡Y eso que eres un mercader! - dijo Mutsu un tanto molesta

Sakamoto tuvo la impresión de que había sido rechazado de la peor forma posible.

\- Pero aun así seguí a tu lado todos estos años por lo que supongo que me habrás contagiado de tu estupidez y tampoco es que me desagrades por lo que - no pudo acabar de explicar Mutsu

\- ¡¿Eso significa que te gusto?! - dijo el animado

\- To-Tonto yo no dije eso en ningún momento - dijo Mutsu completamente sonrojada comenzando a caminar otra vez

\- Mutsu no sabia que eras Tsundere pero no te preocupes te seguiré esperando hasta que lo digas algún día - dijo el mayor completamente feliz

\- ¿A-Acaso quieres morir?, si no dejas de molestar y haces tu trabajo de una vez te asesinare - amenazo la castaña

\- ¡Tengo una idea! Haré el trabajo sin quejarme y rápidamente si me das una recompensa, solo un pequeño besito - dijo con su típica sonrisa

\- Ni de broma - añadió monótonamente ella

\- Porfis - suplico Sakamoto como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

\- Eso ya se vera, tu finaliza primero tu trabajo - dio por finalizado el tema la chica

Y ambos siguieron su rumbo hacia la nave y aunque ella probablemente jamas lo admitiría pero Sakamoto tenia buenas ideas... a veces

 **Fin**


End file.
